ParallelParadox: A SvTFoE Story (Arc: Unity)
by McPie14043
Summary: It has been 5 years since Earth and Mewni collided and gave form Earthni. The inhabitants of Earth and Mewni lived in one unity under the goverment of Parallel Union which was built by the UN elites and Queen Moon herself. Now, Earthni has one challenge to face: maintaining the unity between two worlds. With Star, Marco, and their friends, Earthni's future is bright.
1. Prolouge: Earthni

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters (except fo the OCs). The characters from Star vs The Forces of Evil belong to Disney.**

It was like an ordinary night. The stars are shimmering, the crescent moon smiled down towards the people, and a giant monster went out for jogging (crushing a few buildings in the process). In a distant home, a girl stood at the balcony, staring towards the night sky. The cold wind gently blew towards her, causing her blond hair to wave in a small but consistent rhythm. Then, a young boy wearing a red jacket walked towards her. He gently pat the girls left shoulder as he directed his sight towards the same starry sky.

"Well, Star. Looks like you did it." said the boy.

"Yeah. I guess I did."

The two smiled as they watched an airplane and a dragon flying in the same sky.

Many events have happened during the last few months. It all started when Mina and her armies tried to attack the Kingdom of Mewni. A dozen or more gargantuan knight marched across the lake toward New Butterfly Castle. In this crucial moments, Star made a decision that could change fate forever. She decided that she, alongside with Eclipsa, Meteora, and Moon, will go to the Dimension of Magic, not to collect more power to fight Mina, but to destroy it.

There are two reasons for this drastic act. First, Mina's golems are powered by magic, so it's only logical to destroy the source of the magic. Second, Star realized that magic only brings pain for her and others. The endless feud between monsters and mewmen was caused by magic and the pressure the Butterfly family had to take for generations was also because of magic. Star had one thought: "It needs to stop."

After destroying the magic and stopping Mina, Star went back New Butterfly Castle when she saw an anomaly in the sky: a portal that seems like it's about to explode. Star rushed from the castle towards the portal as fast as she could, but when she arrived there, a great explosion happened and the portal disintegrated.

This is where the miracle happens. After the explosion, Star saw a familiar figure approaching her. It was Marco, Star's best friend who she thought that could never see again because they lived in two different dimension, one on earth and one in Mewni. They walked towards each other with a smile and starry eyes. When they are face to face, all they can say were "Hey" and "Hi"

During that moment, they weren't the only ones who got united. Monsters started walking in the streets of Echo Creek, Eagle Riders flying above clueless car drivers, and a pigeon with a pair of giant human legs terrorizing the visitors of the park. The portal's explosion caused something new to blossom: a new world called _Earthni_.

At first, Earthni wasn't a big success caused by the lack of tolerance between the inhabitants of Earth ad Mewni which led to wars and aggressions in some areas, but this was soon settled by Queen Moon Butterfly when she made an agreement with the United Nations to create a new form of government that could govern both worlds. Thus, the _Parallel Union_ was born. This will serve as an instrument to keep both Earth and Mewni in check with Moon ruling alongside with Earth's elites.

Most people agreed, but like all good kingdoms, there are always those who disagree, which are commonly known as rebels. Acts of rebellion are done in large areas by the humans, mewmen, or even monsters. These rebellions aren't as brutal as the previous aggressions, but they are still consider a threat. So, the first thing the newly formed Parallel Union had to settle was the rebels and after a long and tiresome year, the final rebel has been put down to his knees and the battle was over. Rebellion acts have been pulverized from Earthni and a new hope for a bright future shines.

Now, here we are with Star and Marco starring at the night sky, five years after the two worlds collided.

"Hey, Marco. Do you think what I've done is okay? "

"What do you mean?" asked Marco as he turned his sight on Star's face. "Look around you. Dragons are flying with airplanes, mewmen and people are walking their dogs together, and last night a monster and I had taco together, so why are you worried?"

"It's just… What if the choices I've made turned out to be bad and others have to take the consequences. I'm tired of burdening people, you know."

Hearing those words, Marco gently touched Star's right cheek and turned her face towards him so that he could see her starry eyes.

"Star, there's no such thing as a perfect decision and there are always flaws here and there, but what's important is how we face those flaws, together."

"Thanks, Marco."

The two smiled at each other eyes as a line of Aurora filled the night sky. A blend of green, blue, and pink filled the sky as a sign of a bright future. At least, a better future.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return of The Past

It was midnight in the town of Echo Creek. The moon showed it's full, pale self. The streets were empty with no sign of inhabitants. The only light available were from the houses, street lights, and a single jewelry shop called "Dusk Trader's Jewelry Store". It was a vintage looking building painted in caramel brown. When first approaching the building, you would notice a window with the shop's name written on it and through that window you could see necklaces, rings, and crystals. This shop could be the only jewelry store in echo Creek that opens 24/7. A convenient shop for customers… and robbers.

Not far from the shop, a band of shadow figures walked closer and closer to the shop. When they're close enough, their appearances are revealed. They were wearing black coats, stretching from the shoulders to the toes complete with hoodies that covered their faces. All of them wore the same uniform, except for one: the person in the very front of the crowd. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a black tie underneath a purple coat along with charcoal-colored dress pants and a pair of black gloves. He was tall and has white skin. His coiffed hair were white and tidy with a hint of magenta. He has disorientated eyes which his left eye was purple and the right eye was yellow. A tattoo of an upside down purple triangle was carved under his right eye.

When they arrive in front of the shop, one of the black-coated member barged the door open and the rest secured the shop. The old shopkeeper who was behind the counter was shocked which can be seen from him automatically raised his shivering hands to the sky. The man in purple coat walked towards the shopkeeper with two black-coated men armed with blasters by his side. The man just looked at the shopkeeper cynically.

"So the old man is still working here, huh?" said the man toward the trembling shop keeper. Cold sweats were flowing from the shopkeeper's head to his chin and drops of tear were visible on his eyes.

"P-please, Luciano… Take anything you want, take everything! J-just… Don't hurt me!" cried the shopkeeper.

"Shh…" said Luciano as he put his finger on the shopkeeper's mouth. Slowly, he released his finger and continued, "Don't worry. I won't take everything. All I need is just one jewelry. That's all."

"Y-yes…! I'll give you anything!"

"I need… a pendulum."

Outside of the shop, two black-coated member we're guarding the door when they saw a figure walked towards them. It was a girl with long blond hair wearing a sea-green dress and a red hairband with devil horns. The girl approached the two guards with both hands on her back and a sweet smile on her face.

"Excuse me. Is this store open?"

The two guards only looked at each other after hearing the girl's question. Then, one of them replied, "This store is currently occupied, so get lost!"

"Occupied? For what? Is there some kind of event?"

'That's none of business, now go!"

"Well that's just rude," said the girl in a mocking tone, "didn't your mother told you to be nice to women?"

Irritated, the two guard pulled out their blasters and aimed at the girl. One of them said, "Look, kid. If you want to mock someone, do it elsewhere! Now go before we blast you to pieces!"

The girl was silent for a few seconds until she replied, "Is that a challenge?"

In a blink of an eye, the two guards were tossed to the shop's window causing it to break. The other members inside the building quickly pulled out their blasters. Luciano, who was just about to receive the pendulum, turned his attention toward the door as the blond girl stepped into the shop.

"Star Butterfly. What a surprise." said Luciano with a cynical tone.

"Robbing a helpless old man again, Luciano? You need to get a better hobby."

"I'm a robber. Robbing people is what me and my gang do."

"You don't say?" said Star with a deadpan expression. "Well, at least do it elsewhere. Echo Creek isn't some kind of plaything."

"Everything is my plaything," said Luciano as his men aimed their blasters toward Star. "and if you take any step closer, you'll be an actual star soon enough!"

Ignoring Luciano's warning, Star just smile as she took one step closer to Luciano and we know what's going to happen. With a loud and clear tone, Luciano shouted, "FIRE!"

In a split second, Luciano's men pulled the triggers and red lasers came out from the blasters. With a quick reflex, star jumped high enough to dodge the lasers and landed on one of the men's face. When the rest of the men tried to approach her, Star just either punched or kicked them causing damage to them. Their unconscious bodies were just lying on the shop's floor. The old shopkeeper just saw this while hiding under the counter. With only one black-coated man left, Star just kicked him out of the shop's window, leaving her with Luciano to deal with.

"Alright, Goldilocks. You've had your fun, but it's my turn now."

Luciano pulled out an explosive device from his pocket and throw it directly toward Star causing an explosion that caused her to be thrown out of the building. Her body tried desperately to get up as Luciano walked towards her with a blaster on his hand.

"Looks like your time is up!"

Just when Luciano about to pull the trigger, someone karate-chopped him on the neck causing him to faint. As Luciano's body hit the floor, the one who saved Star's life became visible. It was a young boy with tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a mole on his right cheek. He was wearing light gray shirt under a red hoodie, dark gray jeans, and a light blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Well that was easy." said the boy as he picked up Star from the ground.

"Thanks for the save, Marco."

"No problem."

They paused for a second. Then, Marco punched star's left arm lightly.

"Ow! What was that for?" Star reacted as she rubbed the part of her left arm that was punched.

"That's for doing something like this without telling me. What were you thinking?"

"I was only trying to help. I saw Luciano up to no good and I thought that someone should stop him, that's all."

"You could leave it to the authorities!" Marco began scolding. "Imagine if I wasn't there to safe you. You could've got hurt or worse! Let the professionals handle this."

"Well apparently the professionals aren't doing anything." Star mumbled as she remove excess dirt from her dress. "Besides, I've been in way worse situations where I ended up saving you."

Marco only sighed and rolled his eyes. After the chat, Star and Marco went to the destroyed jewelry shop to pick up the shopkeeper.

"Are you okay, Sir?" asked Marco as he helped the old man to stand up.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you children for helping me. Especially you, blond girl."

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad I could help."

Star and Marco waved at the old man as they were heading back to their home. The old man waved back at them until they were out of his sight.

"Well, mission accomplished!" said Star as she lift both of her arm to the air.

Marco only sighed. Then, he smiled back at Star and said, "I guess this count as a win."

Both of them high-fived at each other with a smile on their face, and the scene panned over the night sky where the full moon and the stars shine bright. Then, the scene faded out to black.

The next day, it was the sun's turn to rise into the horizon. The light of day broke to the darkness that was left by the night. The people opened their house windows and greeted the morning light. All… except one.

Inside the Diaz resident, there was only one room that was still shut in darkness: Star's room. She was still sleeping on her bed, snoring as her body was wrapped inside her blanket. Then, the digital alarm clock on the end table next to her bed changed its display from 6:59 to 7:00 AM. The alarm clock rang an 8-bit-like music, signaling it was time for Star to get up. Her only reaction was a growl as she slapped the alarm clock causing it to fell of the end table and broke. Well, at least it's not ringing anymore. Star finally began to stir and woke up yawning from her slumber. Her eyes were half-opened indicating she didn't have enough sleep after her action last night.

She picked up her clothes from her wardrobe and went to the bathroom, most likely to take a bath and brush her teeth. After a few minutes, she went out of the bathroom wearing a white dress layered under a sea-green cardigan that stretched from her shoulders to her upper waist with its sleeves only stretch until her elbows. She was also wearing her signature hairband, a pair of magenta socks, and a pair of red boots. After she was ready, she went down the stairs and into the dining room, where Marco and his mother, Angie, were having breakfast.

"Good morning, Star. I made enchiladas for you. Hot and creamy, just how Abuelita makes it."

"Thanks, Mrs. Diaz"

Star sat down on one of the empty seats. In front of her was a plate of Enchiladas Suizas: lightly fried tortillas stuffed with chicken, covered in green, creamy tomatillo sauce, and coated with shaved cheese. Star grabbed the spoon next to the plate and took a scoop of the delicious cuisine. She was already half way finished when she paused her eating because she noticed that someone isn't here.

"Where's Mr. Diaz."

"Oh, he's taking Mariposa to school." Angie replied as she washed her plate after using it for breakfast. "Speaking of school, do you have any plans at college, Marco?"

"Well, I've only got one class and a karate lessons until the afternoon. That's about it"

"You're already good at karate. Why do you need to take more karate lessons." asked Star as she was munching her enchiladas.

"Karate is like a sword. If you don't sharpen it, it will become blunt."

"I don't think karate is a sword, Marco."

Marco only stared at her with a dead pan expression. Then, he continued, "Anyways… Do you have plans for today, Star?"

"Well, I've only got this 'important lecture about running a country' until the afternoon…Yay…" said Star with a sarcastic tone. After a brief moment, she continued eating her breakfast.

"Judging from your tone, it's pretty stressful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but my mom said that it's necessary for me if I'm going to rule alongside with what she calls 'global elites'."

"I see…" Marco paused for a second and the replied, "Look, what do you say if we hang out in the park after we're done with our businesses. It might cheer you up from all of your stresses."

"That's… Actually a good idea."

"See, I know you'll agree. It will be like old times."

After the conversation and breakfast, Star and Marco packed everything they need and left the house. The both went in separate directions, Marco went east and Star went west.

As time changed, so were their life. After graduating high school, Marco was accepted to Radiant Academy, a university where humans, mewmen, and even monsters can obtain education equally without any discrimination. There, Marco took the Engineering and Robotics program as well as karate extracurricular. On the other hand, Star was enrolled in a different kind of school. She was educated by Queen Moon herself in the art of running a nation in order to prepare Star to inherit the "Crown". You can imagine how boring it is.

After hours of studying and boredom, the clock finally struck at three o'clock in the afternoon. It was time for Star and Marco to meet at the park. There, they were sitting on a bench while eating ice cream. When Marco was licking his ice cream, the ice cream melted and fell to the ground. Marco sighed as he stared at his fallen ice cream while Star only giggled at the misfortune.

"You know, maybe mom's lecture isn't so boring as long as I can spend some time with you. Thanks for hanging out."

"No problem. If you ever need a break, just give me a call."

The two smiled at each other. Then, they drew their attention to the visitors of the park. Humans, mewmen, and monsters alike are bonding with each other. Playing Frisbee, cycling, or just sitting next to each other while texting on their phones. This kind of sight that gave Star joy and comfort.

"Wonderful, isn't it? Everyone is getting along with each other regardless of what they are. No bullying, no discriminations, just fun and games."

"Yeah…" Marco replied, "I wish things were like this a long time ago. Imagine what the world would be?"

"A world of rainbows and sunshine, I guess." Star giggled, "But you know, if the world was like this a long time ago, I wouldn't be able the meet you. I mean, it was chaos that caused me to be sent to Earth."

"Very true, Star. Very true."

Both of them enjoyed their afternoon, but all of that were shattered when they saw something they worked so hard to prevent. A monster girl was surrounded by three bullies. Both of them were junior high school students. One of the bullies pulled the girl by the tail while the others just laughed as the girl struggled.

"Ouch! That hurts…" shouted the girl in pain, but that wasn't enough.

"Haha! What a weirdo!" said one of the bully which encouraged another bully to mock her too. "Yeah! You're such a freak!"

Star watched this act with a heated expression. When she's about to pull the trigger, Marco grabbed her by her left shoulder and said, "I know it's annoying, but we mustn't create a scene."

Star just growled as the bullying continued.

"Please… Stop it…!" begged the girl, but it only made the bully pull her tail harder.

"You may be the smartest in the class, but you're just a freak! Nobody wants to respect or even be next to a FREAKSHOW like you!"

Star's expression became more and more vile as the bullying got worse. Seeing this, Marco took her hand and said, "Let's just leave."

Marco dragged Star a few distance further from the bullying scene, but Star couldn't stand leaving a helpless monster being treated like garbage. This feeling made Star turned around and saw the bullying got worse.

"Please… Just leave me alone…!" cried the girl, but just like her previous effort, it wasn't enough. One of the bully said, "I don't need to do that. You're already alone and always be alone. In the end, you'll just going to DIE ALONE!!"

The bully punched her face, causing her to fall face first. She couldn't do anything except shedding tears while the bully just laughed. The bully's action caused Star to finally snap.

"That it!" Star shouted. She pulled her hand from Marco's grasp and rushed toward the bullying scene.

"Wait!" Marco shouted as he tried to keep up with Star.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Star yelled, breaking the bully's laughter and turned it into a dead silence. "Don't you know she has feelings too?!"

"What are you talking a-" before the bully could continue, Star slapped her on the face, causing the bully's right cheek to turn red. "WHAT'S YOU'RE PROBLEM?!"

"DON'T PRETEND LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!!" Star yelled. Marco, Star's best friend for a long time, was stunned. He never saw Star like this before. "Just because she's different, doesn't mean that you can treat her like garbage! She's a living soul, just like you and me, and must be treated equal!"

"Star…" said Marco as he tapped Star's left shoulder with a somewhat disappointed look. "I think that's enough."

"Tch!" the bully snared while rubbing her right cheek. "Let's get out of here!"

Then, the bullies left the scene as if they had nothing to do with this. Star only watched with stern expression as they fade into the sunset. When they're gone, Star rushed to the monster girl.

"Are you alright?" Star asked.

"Please… Leave me alone…"

"It's okay." said Star as she offered her towards the girl. "We're only trying to he-"

"Just leave me ALONE!!" the girl shouted as she slapped Star's hand. Then, she ran with tears in her eyes. Star wanted to go after her, but Marco said, "Let's leave her be. She needs space for a while."

Star and Marco couldn't do anything else except going back home.

It was nighttime again. Star stood on the same balcony from five years ago. Only this time, there was a remorseful atmosphere. Cold winds blew just to strengthen this feeling of sorrow. Star just stared at the starless sky, thinking what did she to deserve this. Knowing his best friend in distress, Marco stepped in to comfort her.

"Hey… Are you alright…?" Marco asked.

"…Why are things like this? Every time I tried to do something good, it always ends with a mess." said Star. Then, teardrops dripped from Star's eyes. "I tried to bring harmony between everyone, but why isn't it working…?"

Seeing his friend like this, Marco tapped Star's left shoulder. He wiped Star's tears and then said, "Star, there are times when we've done something to create a difference, but there seems to be no result of it. If that happens, we mustn't lose faith. Maybe the results just need more time to blossom, that's all."

"I… Don't know where to put my faith anymore…"

Hearing this answer, Marco patted Star's head and said, "C'mon. That's not the Star I knew. She would never give up hope that easily."

Star just pouted while Marco giggled at her expression.

"Trust me. Everything will be fine. It just need more time."

"I guess you're right… Thank you, Marco."

Star smiled at the face of her most trusted squire. While there are still tears in her eyes, but those aren't tears of sadness, not anymore. Those are tears of an affected heart, a heart that knew it always has someone it can rely on. This heart is the one that kept Star going even through the darkest of night.

"Oh, by the way, I have something for you." said Marco while rubbing inside his pocket, looking for something. "Ah! Here it is!" he said as he took a strange looking pendant from his jeans' left pocket. The pendant has silver strings and a crystal at the end. The crystal was cyan and it is wrapped in silver "angel wings" on its upper part.

"What's this?" Star asked as she gazed at the pendant.

"Well, it's a pendant. The old shopkeeper from yesterday gave it to me as a thank you gift. I think he referred it as a 'pendulum'." said Marco while Star just poked the crystal. The crystal just swung from left to right and then left again. Consistently and continuously. "Go on. Put it on."

"Okay, if you insist." said Star. She took the pendant and put it on around her neck. "How do I look?"

"It definitely suits you." said Marco.

"Really? I-" just as Star's about to finish her sentence, a bright light shone from the pendant, wrapping Star in a silver light. Her vision was blurred. All she could feel was a burning sensation inside of her, waiting to burst. Marco tried to snap her out, but when he tried to touch her, the light enveloping her burned Marco's hand, leaving a burn mark on his palm. After a while, the light disappeared. Marco rushed towards Star.

"Star! Are you alright?"

"A little bit dizzy, but… I'm fine." said Star as she's trying to pull herself together. Then, Marco took a look at Star's face and noticed something very odd.

"Star… Why are there hearts under your cheeks?" said Marco as he pointed at the two pink heart marks on Star's cheeks, one on the left and one on the right.

"That's ridiculous. I don't have any magic left, so why would there be hearts on my che-" Star's sentence was cut short when Marco grabbed his phone and showed Star's face on the front lens camera.

"I… I don't believe it." Star whispered as she rubbed the marks on her cheeks, almost like she doesn't want to believe on what she saw.

"Don't tell me… Your magic…"

"Has returned…?"


End file.
